Me Odeie
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: One Shot! Mals fãns de SasSak assim como eu esse final eh inesperado! mas entrem msm assim ok? LoKa2 eh foda pra escreve resumo!aff melhor cala a boca! OneShotSasSak
1. Chapter 1

**Bom gente ii! Não nos mate! Eu sei que estamos devendo os cap's de Escola nova! Ninguém Merece E Tudo Mudar! Mas pensem positivo! Isso aki é uma one shot!**

_**Ser: CALA A BOCA E COMEÇA A FIC!**_

_**Eu: ii TTTT naum me matem!ii**_

**Disclaimer: como a Tia TenTen diz: Naruto não pertence a ela pois Kishimoto-sensei roubou ele dela! Não sei se o Sasuke-kun tb te pertence! Mas caso pertença irei fazer um aliança com ele e roubar tb!**

**Bom vo calar a boca pra naum morrer!**

**Kissus**

**Já Ne**

**LoKa2**

**Me Odeie!**

Já fazia 5 horas que estava sentada naquele banco. Percebeu que deveria ser umas 2 da manhã. Mas para ela o tempo passava muito devagar. Só havia passado 3 longos anos desde a partida de Uchiha Sasuke, desde o momento que ele deixara ela naquele banco.

**Qual é o teu segredo**

**Do que você tem medo**

**Não sou nenhum brinquedo**

**Que pode se quebrar**

Era assim que tudo devia ser? Ela teria que ficar mais forte para poder esquecê-lo? Ele teria que sair de Konoha para poder vingar seu clã? E enfim ela ficaria sozinha?

Mesmo se passando três anos nunca descobrira o porquê de todas essas perguntas. Tentando esquece-lo mas sempre no final se dando por vencido! Sim ele realmente era o motivo de sua vida.

**Me dê algum motivo**

**Por não estar contigo**

**Quero saber se você**

**Tem um novo amigo**

Era discípula da 5ª Hokage. Mesmo sendo uma das mais fortes kunoichi de Konoha mas por dentro ainda se sentia fraca! Por quê? Por que o destino gostava de vê-la caída no chão? Por que gostava de brincar com seus sentimentos?

Estava tão perdida em pensa mentos que nem percebeu que um vulto estava se aproximando. Quando percebeu achou que era simplesmente Kakashi ou Naruto vindo lhe dar mais um sermão, mas não era.

**Que amar você**

**Como eu amei**

**E que também**

**Vai te proteger**

**E te dar o que**

**Eu não te dei**

Voz do vulto: Sakura...

Para a surpresa de Sakura não era nem Kakashi nem Naruto e sim a pessoa que mais amou desde que se conhecia como gente! Mas por que não estava feliz? Por fora parecia aliviada por finalmente ter reencontrado a pessoa que mais ama.

Mas lá no fundo sentia muito rancor e ódio. Mais uma vez o destino estava brincando com ela!

Sakura: Não acredito... – durante algum tempo naquela área não se ouvia nem um ruído se quer, porém Sakura fez questão de cortá-lo- por quê? – sua voz saiu baixa quase que num ruído – POR QUÊ? – dessa vez Sakura berrava – Por que depois de tanto tempo você resolve aparecer? Sasuke me diga você deve gostar muito de brincar com meus sentimentos?

Sasuke- O que você esta falando?

Sakura – Não sei porque mas quando te vi senti a maior felicidade do mundo... Mas depois de um tempo te analisando e de me analisando percebi que só consegui guardar ódio e rancor de você!

**Me desgrace**

**Me odeie**

**Só nunca esqueça**

**Que eu amei você**

**Me difame, me odeie**

**Mas nunca esqueça**

**Que eu amei você**

Sasuke- Sakura você está se sentindo bem? Até ontem você era a garota que vivia correndo atrás de mim!

Sakura- Que ironia do destino não acha Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke- uhn?

Sakura- Você diz "até ontem", mas eu tenho uma novidade para você! Já se passaram 3 anos! E você ao menos se preocupou com meus sentimentos!

Sasuke- Sakura você não esta entendendo! Eu voltei somente para você!

**Eu fui aos céus com você**

**E ao inferno também**

**Depois de ir as nuvens**

**Quase caímos no chão**

Nem um ruído saia da boca de Sakura. Sua franja cobria seus olhos que antes brilhavam como esmeraldas cheias de vida, mas atualmente parecia que ela estava morta... Seus olhos não tinham brilho.

Um único som saiu da boca de Sakura quase que num sussurro.

Sakura - Como eu conseguir ser tão tola?... Sasuke...

Sasuke - uhn?

Sakura – Completou sua vingança?

Sasuke – Lie - sua voz saiu gélida.

Sakura – Então por que voltou?

Sasuke – Não sei... Tinha alguma coisa aqui dentro que não deixou Orochimaru tomar meu corpo e acabou por matá-lo! – disse quase que num berro com a mão no local do coração.

**Amar é muito fácil**

**Difícil é esquecer**

**Que um dia todo amor**

**Que tinha**

**Eu dei pra você**

Sakura – Desculpe Sasuke-kun! Mas...

Sasuke – Mas...

Sakura – Hoje eu sinto que te odeio!

Foi o ultimo sussurro que sakura deu antes de desaparecer. Deixando um Sasuke sem esperanças para trás.

**E quando percebi**

**Que não foi demais**

**Era muito tarde**

**Pra voltar atrás**

**Pra te dar o que eu não te dei!**

_!Fim!_

**Domo fãns de Sak/Sas assim como eu!XD**

**Infelizmente quem se deu mal foi o Sasuke-kun! **

**Tia TenTen maus eu rouba a expressão do Kabuto! TTTT**

**+1 coisa levanta a cabeça num fika triste naum!**

**Essa fic eu dedico a:**

**Tia TenTen**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Mal Kiyuii-chan sei que se ama Sak/Sas mas dessa vez eu coloquei o sasuke sozinho!**

**Bom eh soh**

**Kissus Já ne**

**Loka2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Não me matem eu sei q disse q era oneshot mas é q me deu vontade! Mas eu juro q eh a ultima!**

**JURO! ii**

**Legenda todo mundo já sabe!**

**Me odeie!**

**Capitulo II- amigos de verdade!**

Novamente lá estava ela sentada naquele banco. Pela posição do sol pode concluir que já era 10 horas. E nova mente um vulto se aproximou.

Sakura – Domo Lee-san! – falou enquanto limpava as ultimas lagrimas.

Lee – Sakura a TenTen me contou não adianta esconder!

Sakura – Te contou o que? (num se faz de santa não!)

Lee – que você brigou com o Sasuke-san!

Sakura – TenTen bocuda – falou num sussurro.

Lee – Como?

Sakura – Nada não! "droga que mania de pensar alto!XD"

Lee – Vai desabafar ou não? ¬¬

Sakura – Aff... ok!

Então ela explicou para ele que já naum estava tão apaixonada por ele como antes e q só guardava ódio e rancor dele.

Lee – Mas Sakura-chan por que você é que está triste se você não o ama mais?

Sakura – Lee se eu soubesse a resposta não estaria tão triste! ¬¬

Lee – An... Sakura-chan o que é isso? – Sakura olhou para onde o dedo dele apontava e viu os papeis que carregava.

Sakura – A isso...

**Flash back**

**Sakura corria para dentro da floresta desesperadamente quando parou e viu que já havia uma pessoa...**

**Sakura – TenTen!**

**TenTen – an... Gomen Sakura-chan achei que estava sozinha!"**

**TenTen estava sentada na beira de um rio com um MP3. Sakura sentou-se perto de TenTen e pergunto:**

**Sakura – Ei TenT's o que você esta ouvindo?**

**TenTen olhou-a confusa e depois pára seu MP3.**

**TenTen – "pensando bem nem sei que musica eu to ouvindo! "" A eu to ouvindo Lugar ao Sol do Charlie Brown" "Tomara que ela caia!""**

**Sakura – Posso ouvir?**

**TenTen – Ne Sakura porque você ta assim?**

**Sakura – Assim como?**

**TenTen – Você não chegou berrando e pulando em cima de mim! Você não esta com uma doença grave? É anti-Sakura?**

**Sakura – gota N-não é isso! É que lembra que hoje faz três anos desde que o Sasuke-kun fugiu? Eu acabei encontrando ele na entrada da vila! Ai...**

**TenTen – Você sentiu que já não o amava mais né?**

**Sakura – Sugoi! Você é vidente!**

**TenTen – Não a Ino-chan me conto"**

**Sakura – TenTen essa musica não é lugar ao Sol! É me odeie!**

**TenTen congelou e deu uma risada boba, quando ia responder foi interrompida.**

**Ino – Aham! Achei as duas! Ei Sakura por que você saiu correndo? Eu não tirei minhas duvidas ainda!¬¬**

**Sakura - gota maior que sua cabeça Como?**

**Ino – Nhá! Eu vi você e o Sasuke-kun na entrada da vila brigando e contei pra TenTen"!**

**Sakura – Aff... Ino você num consegue fica quieta né?**

**Ino – Acerto!"**

**TenTen – Faz 1 mês certo?**

**Sakura – O que faz 1 mês?**

**Ino & TenTen – Que agente se encontro aqui e começamos a falar sobre os garotos...**

**Sakura – É mesmo!...**

**Estavam tão perdidas em pensamentos que nem viram kakashi se aproximar.**

**Kakashi – Então faz mesmo 1 mês né?**

**As três responderam um sim quando se viraram muito assustadas e gritaram:**

**KAKASHISENSEI!**

**Kakashi – Yare... Sakura c sabe muito bem que a Tsunade-sama não gosta de te ver sair sem a permissão dela e sempre manda eu ou o Naruto pra te buscar!**

**Sakura – Demo... A TenT's e a Ino sempre estão comigo!**

**Kakashi – Menos na hora em que você encontrou o Sasuke!**

**Sakura - olhando pra Ino com um olhar: amanha você não acorda viva Ino precisava pra contar para Konoha inteira?**

**Kakashi – Ino não me contou!...**

**Sakura – Então você viu?**

**Kakashi – TenTen me contou.**

**Sakura –TenT's corre!¬¬**

**TenTen- AAAAAAAAA! sai correndo e se esconde atrás da Ino**

**Passou um tempo e TenTen estava amarrada em uma arvore.**

**Kakashi – gota Sakura que largar essa kunai?**

**TenTen – É Sakura ouça seu sensei!**

**Sakura – TenT's c já tah ferrada ferrada não piora mais sua situação!**

**TenTen – Kakashi-sensei e se a Sakura e a Ino fossem dormir lá em casa?**

**Kakashi – É me convenceu Pode ir Sakura!**

**Fim Do Flash back**

**TBC"**

**Bom povaum o lee vai descubri tudo sobre a mini festa do pijama de ultima hora**

**Eu so sacanaÇÇ!**

**Bom eh soh**

**Kissus**

**Já né**

**LoKa2**


End file.
